


Hairnets And Romance

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairnets And Romance

"I love a man in a hairnet she says..."

John's voice is almost a low growl as he moves into the bedroom, his gaze locked on his wife, his darling Katie. She is smiling, relaxed and seemingly so sure of what will come next that it takes him seconds to remove the robe he's wearing, dropping it at the foot of the bed before crawling up over her and kissing her softly but fiercely, claiming her as his even as his touch lightly skims over her skin, stopping to tease her breasts until she is panting, his smile soft as he claims her lips again, his hand slipping easily between her thighs. Katie's breath hitches as he sets his pace, easily drawing her to a needy mewl, stopping just long enough to re-arrange himself and push inward, taking her completely into his arms, neither of them thinking even as Katie finally throws the hairnet aside, her hand tangling into his hair and urging him on.


End file.
